Danganronpa v4: Killing In Hope's Path
by Ozzymodo
Summary: 20 students (from the first 2 killing games) are trapped in a camp. In this chapter they have to get to know each other. One of them also seems to be a traitor...
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Where** are **We?**

?: Hehe. They don't even know where they are. The despair that will overcome them!

?!: Wow! You're such an idol! The despair that omits off of you!

?: Yes,yes, I know. Now, get into your student outfit and make them feel despair!

?!: Yes, ma'am!

(With what little strength I had, I opened my eyes…)

(It felt like I had had a drug put in me. All of my strength was gone. All I could see was a shadow walk to somewhere and lie down, and another shadow walk out of the room. Then I blacked out again…)

*Whack*

?: Hey, wake up! This is no time to be sleepin'!

?: Don't hit a girl that way!

(I feel faint, but that slap woke me up. I can barely see, but I can just make out a girl shouting at a boy, and 13 other people surrounding them.)

?: Are you OK, white haired human?

(Suddenly, a teen with 4 hamsters was looking at me bluntly. Why did he call me "Human"? Is he not human too?)

Mishukaru: Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit dazed after that slap…

?: Good. Now, allow me to introduce myself!

Gundham: I am Gundham Tanaka! Ruler of the World, and Ultimate Breeder!

(Gundham said that laughing… All I can say is big ambitions for a small guy. But hey, he's the only one who's really cared for me…)

(Hey, wait! Why did that boy say that this is no time to be sleeping?!)

Mishukaru: E-Excuse me?! You there, the guy who slapped me…

?: What? Bitch, you want me to do it again?!

Mishukaru: N-No! I just have a question for you!

?: What is it? Do I have any bandages? Ahahahaha!

Mishukaru: No! Why did you tell me that this was no time for sleeping?!

?: First let me introduce myself.

Mondo: I am Mondo Oowada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader!

(That explains his crappy temper, I guess…)

Mondo: To answer your question, bitch, we're in some place we've never been before.

?: Yeah, seems like that has happened with everyone here.

Mahiru: My name is Mahiru Koizumi, and I'm the Ultimate Photographer! Nice to meet you, and your name is…?

Mishukaru: Mishukaru Jungan! I'm the Ultimate Debator, nice to meet you too!

Mahiru: So, the situation we're in is that we've been trapped here and that there's nothing that can help us…?

?: Basically, yes. Let's all start by introducing ourselves, though.

Mishukaru Jungan – Ultimate Debator

Hiyoko Sainonji – Ultimate Traditional Dancer

Peko Pekoyama – Ultimate Swordswoman

Gundham Tanaka – Ultimate Breeder

Ibuki Mioda – Ultimate Musician

Kazuichi Soda – Ultimate Mechanic

Akane Owari – Ultimate Gymnast

Mahiru Koizumi – Ultimate Photographer

Nekomaru Nidai – Ultimate Team Manager

Hajime Hinata – Ultimate -

Celestia Ludenburg – Ultimate Gambler

Byakuya Togami – Ultimate Affluent Prodigy

Kyoko Kirigiri – Ultimate Detective

Sonia Nevermind – Ultimate Princess

Aoi Asahina – Ultimate Swimmer

Sakura Oogami – Ultimate Martial Artist

Mondo Oowada – Ultimate Biker Gang Leader

Mukuro Ikusaba – Ultimate Soldier

Kiyotaka Ishumaru – Ultimate Morale Compass

Leon Kuwata – Ultimate Basketball Star


	2. Rock, Rolls, and Rumbling: Daily Life 1

Episode 1: Monokuma Appears!

~Daily Life (1)

Sonia: So, now that we know everybody here, has anybody got a clue that they must raise as to why we are here?

Aoi: I think we're here to do something sinister…

Nekomaru: You can say that, but like WHAT?!

Me: (They have a point… Why would we be here if it wasn't for something sinister. It looks like we're in a wooden hut, and outside a small window, I can see forestry and a dusty path going into the woods.)

Mahiru: As much as we could stand here arguing, I think I've found something that looks quite suspicious…

Ibuki: Woah! Mahiru looks clever!

Sakura: Hey. Everyone settle down and let Mahiru say her part.

Mahiru: Thanks Sakura, you seem like the only nice boy here…

Aoi: …

Me: (Aoi was cringing… I wonder why…)

Sakura: I'm… A girl…

Me: (Oh.)

Mahiru: That explains why you were so kind and helpful! Sorry! *Awkward Laugh*

Ibuki: You're so strong for a girl!

Nekomaru: All of us are a TEAM, so none of us judge!

Mahiru: Yeah, yeah, now back to my point.

Mahiru: I think that that dusty trail is suspicious!

Akane: Yeah, let's fuckin' go!

?: Wait just one sec!  
Kazuichi: Ahhh! Who was that?!

?:It was I!

(A bear jumped out from a reception desk in the side of the room. One part of him was white and the other was black. He looked scary in a creepy way…)

Sonia: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Wh-What is THAT?!

Mukuro: A stuffed bear. It's not like it can hurt you…

Leon: You say that, but how do you know? I mean, we came here without our knowledge…So what's to say this bear won't kill us?

?: No, no I won't kill you…

Mukuro: See?

?: I'll make you all kill each other! Puhuhuhu ~

Kazuichi: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-?!  
Mondo: Shut the fuck up! It's not like you can do that!

(Mondo started whispering to Akane and they soon both had grins on their faces and were staring at the bear…)

Akane: Hey, lil bear, what's your name?

Monokuma: I am the great Monokuma!

Sonia: What did you mean abou-!

(Very suddenly, Akane and Mondo lunged at Monokuma and hit him hard...)

Akane & Mondo: Did we kill him?

(The rest of the class looked on in fear as Monokuma got up without a scratch on his small chubby body.)

Monokuma: You didn't kill me, but you broke a rule.

Akane: Huh?

Mondo: What rule?  
Monokuma: You Should've let me finish before you attacked me, huh?

Mondo: Fuck you!  
Monokuma: Puhuhuhu ~

Monokuma: "Violence against Camp Leader Monokuma is strictly prohibited. You will be punished if this happens!"

Celeste: So, what you're trying to say is that Akane and Mondo are about to be punished?  
Sonia: That cannot be!  
Leon: A-Ahhhh!

Monokuma: So, if everyone could move please…

(Everyone moved timidly, but it looked like Akane and Mondo were stuck. They were obviously trying to move, but they couldn't…)

Kyoko: Well, Monokuma. How are you going to execute them?

Aoi: How can you SAY something like that?!

Celeste: It is as expected of the Ultimate Detective.

Kiyotaka: She may be using her talent, but it is not being used in a FRIENDLY way towards the other classmates, so I'm TORN apart!

Hajime: I think she might be meaning to investigate how he will execute her as a sacrifice.

Hiyoko: Or maybe she's just a crazy weirdo, like Kazuichi!

Kyoko: !

(That Hiyoko girl doesn't seem nice, yet all this time Kyoko was staring at Monokuma.)

Mukuro: Hey Monokuma, just kill 'em already.

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu ~

Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIME!

Mondo: Shit…

Akane: Well, here we go.

(As soon as Akane had finished her sentence, Monokuma looked at them innocently as a bus floated from the sky slowly and cutely… Then when It was right near the ground, it squashed Akane and Mondo, and kept jumping until it disappeared. The bus was smashed when it had finished…)

Peko: Huh?

Gundham: What is it, mighty swordswoman?

Peko: Th-They disappeared!

Mahiru: Whaa-?!

Hajime: WHAT THE?!

Nekomaru: There's two members of our group gone…

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu ~

(That was brutal… Why is that bear laughing?!)

Monokuma: I would give you time to mourn, but it's time to explain this Mutual Killing Camp Trip! Puhuhuhu ~

Byakuya: What did you just say, bear?

Monokuma: You'll all have a dorm and this camp site to explore and stay in for as LOOONG as you like, but…

Monokuma: You'll have to kill each other!

Kazuichi: Y-Yeah?! And what makes you think we're gonna do that?!

Monokuma: Oh, don't worry, I'll always be here to provide a motive! Puhuhuhu! See ya!

(With that, Monokuma poofed out of nowhere, and there were 18 of us left…)

Kiyotaka: Everyone stay strong, but don't disobey Headmaster Monokuma!

Mahiru: You say that, but how will we "Stay Strong" when we all have to kill each other?

Ibuki: Easy! Just listen to Ibuki's music! ^~^

Hiyoko: Yayyy! I love you, Ibuki!

(At least she likes someone…)

Me: Yeah, I think I could listen to some music tonight.

Monokuma: Good, there'-

Byakuya: Ahhh!

Monokuma: What? It's rude to interrupt someone, Mr. Royal-High-And-Mighty!

Byakuya: Don't disrespect ME, the Ult-

Monokuma: So, as Ibuki was saying, you all could go over there to have her concert! They do free food and drinks, but no alcohol, I wouldn't let kids like you get in trouble like that! Bye!

(As Monokuma poofed out again, we all looked at where he had pointed. It was a nice wooden shack which looked amazing and had piles of food in. It looked like a serve yourself buffet and was so nice since all of us were starving.)

Mahiru: Doesn't the food and drink go out once you've used it all?

Nekomaru: I hope not!

Hajime: So, Ibuki, what time will your concert be?

Ibuki: Probably after Monokuma tells us to go to sleep, Ha!

(Ibuki seems like a happy girl, I think I'll hang out with her!)

Hiyoko: Yay! Monokuma, where's our cabins?

(A tv buzzed to life with Monokuma's face sitting on a wooden throne so that people could see and hear him.)

TVkuma: Look around, your cabins are everywhere! They just have your face on!

(The TV buzzed of again…)

Mukuro: Monokuma's probably given us something in our cabins, let's go in to find them!

Mahiru: See you guys at Ibuki's concert, then!

Me: Bye! ^~^

\- Scene Investigation –-

There were monitors inside and outside of ever building, and trees towering over us, making it a beautiful scene. There was that food shop with a stage next to it (made of wood), and a big hall. There were also closed off fences at every end of the clearing; they split the clearing into five parts as there were five gates. I wandered around and all I could see were wooden tepee shaped cabins. One of the doors had my face on so I went in.

\- Room Investigation -

When I walked in, I found a passport looking object sitting there. It said "E-Handbook" on it. I opened it and it came up with the school rules.

"#1: Violence against HeadLeader Monokuma is not allowed. If this happens, death will be the penalty."

"#2: If you kill someone, you can kill up to 3 people, no more."

"#3: As soon as someone gets killed, you will get 3 hours to investigate before the Class Trial begins."

"#4: If the blackened is found out during the Class Trial, only they will die."

"#5: If the blackened is not found out, then the majority vote will die."

"#6: If there is an accomplice, they are both blackened."

"#7: If there is a suicide, a Class Trial is not held, and you will continue your daily lives."

\- Thanks for listening to my Rule book! -

Me: I guess I have nothing to do. Maybe I should go find someone. Let's see, who's in my cabin set?

If you would like to spend Free Time with Ibuki Mioda (Ultimate Musician), then go here:

Link

If you would like to spend Free Time with Gundham Tanaka (Ultimate Breeder) then go here:

Link (GT)

If you would like to spend Free Time with Peko Pekoyama (Ultimate Swordswoman), then go here:

Link (PP)


	3. Rock, Rolls, and Rumbling: Free Time Pek

Free Time event – Peko Pekoyama

(I left my cottage and found Peko's across from mine. She was standing outside behind her cottage looking into the sunset. I decided I wanted to spend some quite time with her.)

Me: Hey.

Peko: Hello.

Me: I was thinking maybe we could spend some time together?

Peko: I have nothing else to achieve, so why not.

(Peko and I walked into the forest around us and found a luscious green, natural looking lake. We started chatting about our past life.)

Peko: When I was a little girl, my parents abandoned me.

Me: That's terrible.

Peko: Yes, it is. But the Yakuza took me in on one condition…

Me: Which was?

Peko: That I protected their son, Fuyuhiko from anyone. I am so grateful for their gratitude. That is all.

(After chatting about Fuyuhiko, we both headed back to our separate cottages. We were both tired.)


	4. Rock, Rolls, and Rumbling: Free Time Ibu

Free Time – Ibuki Mioda (1)

(Ibuki seemed like a nice girl with Unicorn hair, how could I not hang out with her? I walked to Ibuki's tepee but she wasn't in there…)

?: If you're looking for her, Ibuki is up in the concert hall.

(Who is that?)

Leon: Don't be worried, it's just me, Leon. Haha, I gotta go hang out with Sonia now, as Kazuichi might get to her first!

(Leon ran away panting. I walked to the circle outside of the Concert hall and sure enough, found Ibuki setting up a guitar.)

Me: Hey, Ibuki, need any help with that?

Ibuki: NNNNNNNNNNRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(What's she doing? It looks like shes straining…)

Me: IBUKI!

Ibuki: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!

(Ibuki was trying to pull her guitar.)

(I think…)

Me: IBUKI MIODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ibuki: Yeah?

Me: Sorry, it sounded like you were pulling something…

Ibuki: I wasn't, I was just singing! *Ibuki laughed loudly*

(Oops, that was rude of me…)

Ibuki: Hey, Mishy, could you help me plug in my guitar and chat?

Me: Sure, Booey…?

(As we plugged in Ibuki's guitar, we chatted about nicknames for what seemed like hours. I always knew Ibuki was a nice girl ((and the author's wafiu lol)) and I could trust her. I can't wait for her show!)


	5. Rock, Rolls, and Rumbling: Free Time Gun

Gundham Tanaka – Free Time (1)

(Gundham seemed curious, and he was the first to be there when I woke up who spoke to me peacefully, so I went to his tepee and knocked for him.)

*Knock Knock*

Gundham: Come in, and bow down to me!

(I walked inside Gundham's tepee, to see him sitting on his bed in a meditating stance. His eyes opened with a strange power.)

Gundham: You are that white-haired girl.

Me: That's me!  
Gundham: Pitiful human. Let me tell you how us Gods live!  
Me: O-Okay…

(I listened to the Not-so-friendly Gundham as he explained how I was crappy and he was snappy, then he sent me out with a gust of wind.. I think?)

Gundham: Go, my 4 Dark Deva's Of Destruction!

(The thing I thought was "Wind" carrying me was actually 4 hamsters, who ended throwing me out onto the path, to a stunned looking Peko and Ibuki laughing in a kind way at me…)


	6. Rock, Rolls, and Rumbling: Daily Life 2

Danganronpa v4 – Daily Life (2)

(After I hung out with my friend, I went back to my tepee and looked at the time…)

Me: Ah! It's nearly time! Ibuki, here I come!

(I'm always one to get to places early or on time so I can see who is there.)

(I ran out of my cabin and to the plaza. Ibuki and Leon had made a wonderful display and laid out tables for everyone to eat and drink on and watch Ibuki "Sing". I had a feeling this was gonna be a good night! ^~^)  
(The only people there were Peko, Hiyoko, Mahiru and Mukuro, barring me.)

Me: I guess girls are always early, eh.

Hiyoko: Shut up, only girls who are pretty are here early, apart from you and Ugly Mukuro!

Mahiru: I'm sorry about Hiyoko, she's just excited for Ibuki singing, that's all!

(Speaking of Ibuki, she came out from behind backstage and ran up to us all energetically.)

Ibuki: Hey Mahiru, Mukuro, Hiyoko, Mishy, and YOU Peko! I hope you all will enjoy my show! Heehee!

Peko: I'm sure you'll put on a good show, as always, Ibuki.

?: Very cute.

(We all turned around to see Celeste standing there and bitchily giggling at Hiyoko.)

Hiyoko: Wh-What?!

Celeste: You're getting on your high horse and acting like you're a figure of authority that we should respect. That is not the case, I am afraid.

Hiyoko: You don't know just how high I am…

Ibuki: Hiyoko's high?!

(Hiyoko started crying REALLY loudly and Mahiru looked at Celeste with eyes ready to kill. Celeste said, smiling, and creepily)

Celeste: What're you going to do? Kill me?

Nekomaru: What did YOU just say?!

Hajime: Why?!  
Byakuya: Everyone shush and calm this rabbling. Let the cat's fight and let us watch the emo girls show.

Ibuki: Omnononm… Thanks, Gammon Hands!

(Ibuki ran over to the food and drink stalls and lifted up curtains that would allow us to eat and drink. She then smiled and waved to us and went backstage.)

(All of the others showed up.)

Hajime: Hey, look, all of the stalls are open!

Peko: I am looking forward to watching the show with my beverages.

Me: Yeah, me too!

Celeste: Well, I think we should all take a seat!  
Gundham: I shall sit on my lonesome with the company of my 4 hamsters!

(We all split into groups, apart from Gundham, and I ended up with Mukuro, Kazuichi, and Aoi.)

Mukuro: Hey.

Aoi: Hiya! I haven't really spoken to anyone here…

Kazuichi: Then let's all get to know each other whilst we're waiting!

Me: Yeah. I'm Mishukaru Jung-

Mukuro: Stop.

Me: Huh?

Mukuro: We all know each other's talents if we just look in our handbook. How about you say a school memory you have?

(I tried my best to remember something I'd done in Hopes Peak Academy, but as hard as I tried…)

(I couldn't…)

Me: Sorry, I don't know why, but I can't remember anything…

Mukuro: I see. It is just as I thought.

Aoi: Wh-?

(Ibuki suddenly ran on stage.)

Ibuki: ARRRRRRRREEEEEEEE YOU REAAAAADDDDDDDDYYYYYYY TOOOOOOOO ROOOOOOCKKKKKKKKKKKKK?!

(People mumbled random things, but Mukuro was just staring at the wooden table, looking solemn.)  
Ibuki: GRRRRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!

Ibuki: Now! Time for my NEW SOOOOOOOONG!

Ibuki: "We're all trapped in Camp Death!" By Ibuki Mioda!

(Ibuki suddenly started screaming and banging her guitar on the floor as people stared on in horror.)  
(I'd heard it before, so I just sat there eating my dinner. After that song Ibuki said…)

Ibuki: RIIIIIIIIIIIGHHHHHHHHT! TIME FOR AN INTERVAL! TIME TO SEE YOU GUYS LATTTTTERRRRRR! Ibuki Is OUT!

Mukuro: Well…

Aoi: Let's wait for Ibuki.

(After Ibuki's song, even the trees were shuddering.)

(Nekomaru and some other boys went off to the toilet, or shitter as they called it, and Hajime was the only one left behind. Some girls went too.)

…

…

(Ibuki had been gone for twenty minutes and Nekomaru had come back.)

Mahiru: Hey, is Ibuki okay?

Hiyoko: Let's go check!

Hajime: I'll come!

(I went aswell, just to see what had happened…)

(We went backstage and opened the door…)

(The door to despair.)


	7. Rock, Rolls, and Rumbling: Deadly Life

Danganronpa v4: Deadly Life

(I couldn't move. Ibuki…)

~Ibuki's corpse~

Ibuki was lying on the floor with a massive bump in her head. She was covered in blood and had a pool around her. She was laying face down.

~Ibuki's corpse~

Hiyoko: N-No… NononononononononononoNO!

Mahiru: This… can't be happening!

Hajime: …No.

Me: AHHHHHH!  
(I felt anger swelling up inside me. Why was this bear making us kill each other?!)

*Bzzzt!*

(The TV switched on, and Monokuma's face appeared on the screen.)

TVKuma: A body has been discovered! We'll be holding the Class Trial pretty soon, so make the most of the time you have! See you soon! Puhuhuhuhuhuhu ~

Hiyoko: That bear said C-Class Trial…?

(As soon as Hiyoko finished saying that, the rest of the Class who weren't in the toilet's tumbled in. There were 17 of us left.)

Mukuro: Fill us in.

Sonia: But, wh-who is that?!

(Most of us girls were crying, just as Hajime was red in the face.)

Hajime: W-We've got to go g-get-!

(Just as Hajime was about to finish his sentence, the rest of the class tumbled in… They were all as shocked as we were…)

Leon: Is that… Ibuki?!

Peko: Yes.

Sonia: Th-This is..!

Gundham: This too must be the will of causality.

Mahiru: Will or not, Ibuki is dead, and we've got to sort it out!

Nekomaru: This is SHIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!

?: Stop talking.

(Someone who was about our age was standing there, eyeing us all up. He had his hair in a fringe down to the side and had a katana on his back. The one eye we could see was staring straight at Peko.)

?: She's dead, correct?

Mahiru: Stop stop stop.

Mahiru: Who ARE you?

Celeste: Mahiru raises a good question. What is your argument?

?: Easy. I'm trapped here like the rest of you.

Kazuichi: How can we trust that… Or you?

?: You can't. I'm here, just like the rest of you. How many times do I have to tell you?

Kazuichi: You say that, but you could just be working with Monokuma!

?: Hmph. I do not associate with that bear.

Zain: My name is Zain Alexander. The Ultimate Assassin.

Hiyoko: As-Assassin?!  
(What was going on?!)  
Byakuya: Well, I guess this case just came open, then closed again.

Zain: Hm?

Byakuya: You popped out of nowhere, after a body has been found, and are known as the Ultimate Assassin. What more evidence could you need?

Zain: A murder weapon for starters.

Zain: And an autopsy.

Monokuma: Did someone say "Autopsy"?

Zain: That is correct.

Celeste: Why? Have you got anything to help us?

Peko: I agree.

Monokuma: Wheesh! Let a bear speak!

Mukuro: …If a bear spoke, then what more has this world come to?!

Hiyoko: Shut UP and let the stupid bear speak!  
Monokuma: Stupid bear?!

Monokuma: Anyway, I present to you… The Monokuma File!

** Monokuma File #1 added to Truth Bullets **

Gundham: And what is this humanoid tablet?!

Monokuma: An autopsy, of course!

Zain: And *what* exactly do we do with *this*?!

Monokuma: You open it up and read it! Upupupupu ~

~ Monokuma File #1 ~

Victim: Ibuki Mioda

Cause of Death: Bludgeoned to death by something in the music backstage.

Big dent found in head and blood pool all around her body. The dent is circular and looks like it was hit with a big amount of force.

Ibuki was killed around 10:45PM at the interval for her show.

~Monokuma File #1 ~

Hajime: And where do we use this?

Monokuma: Why, in the Class Trial of course!

Mahiru: In the what?

Monokuma: You will all have to talk to each other and debate to find out the true culprit. If you find them, they will be executed, but if it is *not* them, then the student with the majority of votes will be executed instead! Puhuhuhuhu ~

Sonia: That is terrible!

Mukuro: It's a battlefield, you have to fight for freedom.

(This is terrible, but it's a terrible situation, so we'll just have to grin and bare it.)

Zain: OK, so we now have you file. What do we do now?

Monokuma: Why you *investigate*, of course!

Mahiru: Investigate?

Celeste: He means you examine the crime scene and anything else suspicious.

Monokuma: Now, you have 2 hours before the Class Trial, so good luck, and investigate to your hearts content!

Sonia: We have to do this. F-For Ibuki!

Class: For Ibuki!


	8. Rock, Rolls, and Rumbling: Investigation

Danganronpa v4 – Investigation – Episode 01

~ Backstage Concert ~

Ibuki's body was slumped over in a kneeling position, like she was ready for the blow. She had a mssive blow to the head. A nearby drumkit had blood on it…

~ Backstage Concert ~

~Mahiru Koizumi ~

Me: Mahiru, what do you think about things?

(Mahiru was crying. Badly.)

Mahiru: I-I ju-ust can't be-lieve someone c-could kil-l someone when they'r-re try-ying to d-do some-thin-g n-nice!

Me: I know, Mahiru. It'll get better.

Mahiru: Y-Yeah…

(I guess I fooled her… This will probably keep happening, on and on…)

~Mahiru Koizumi~

~Zain Alexander~

Me: Zain, do you know anything.

Zain: Well, I'm just examining the body. May I have the pleasure of hearing your name and talent?

Me: Sure. I'm Mishukaru Jungan, Ultimate Debator.

Zain: I like how determined you are, Mishukaru.

Me: If you don't mind me asking, where have you been these last couple of days?

Zain: While you were all dosing like nonces, I just woke up.

Me: Nonces?!

Zain: Correct.

Zain: I think we should take a look at Ibuki's body.

(Even though I agreed with Zain, he didn't wait for a reply. He gently pushed Ibuki's hair back with two fingers, and looked at the horrible scar.)

Zain: Hmmm, yes. It seems she died from blunt force trauma.

Me: Don't we know that from the Monokuma File.

Zain: I know that! I was just checking he wasn't lying.

Me: That was a good idea.

(It was, but Zain is angry…)

~Zain Alexander~

~Sonia Nevermind~

Sonia: This is strange.

Me: What is?

Sonia: Why is there blood and only *that* piece of the drum?

(Sonia was pointing at the small bit that pointed out of the bottom.)

Me: Maybe that was what was used to kill Ibuki?

Sonia: Hmmm… Maybe.

** End Of Drum added to Truth Bullets. **

~Nekomaru Nidai~

Me: Nekomaru, do you know anything?

Nekomaru: I sure do!

Nekomaru: I hate to say it, but I know who the killer is!

Me: Huh?! Wh-Who?!

Nekomaru: Hajime, of course! All of us boys were in the toilets!

Me: Yeah, but so were *some* girls. Other girls are suspects, too, you know!

Nekomaru: No, Hajime *IS* the killer! I have NO doubts!

Me: Ok…

** Nekomaru's Account added to Truth Bullets **

~Outside Toilets~

People were in places. About the place itself, nothing seemed suspicious.

~Outside Toilets~

~Kazuichi Soda~

Kazuichi: Hey, wanna know something?

Me: What?

Kazuichi: Nekomaru and some girl slid off into some trees whilst we were all going to the toilets. Maybe they were… Doing *it*?

Me: Ewww! No!

Me: But do you know who the girl Nekomaru took was?

Kazuichi: I'm afraid not.

Me: Thanks anyway, I guess…

~Kazuichi Soda~

*DingDongDingDong*

TVKuma: Hello, everyone! I'm bored of waiting so…

TVKuma: The Class Trial will begin when you're all here!

Sonia: But where..?

TVKuma: Well, in the house named "Monomi's House", just go inside!

TVKuma: Upupupupu! ~

TVKuma: Good luck!

Sonia: Th-This is!

Me: This is us avenging Ibuki Mioda.

(Suddenly, Sakura came up behind me and patted me on the back.)

Sakura: You have the spirit of a martial artist. Let's go.

(Sakura and I walked to the house named Monomi House. It looked like a mushroom, and the door was a pink and white rabbit. When we walked in, it seemed like we were the last.)

Leon: Hey, anyone know what's up with that elevator?

Celeste: I presume it's for Monokuma to take us somewhere.

Aoi: I agree.

Kiyotaka: There's no further argument! Let's go in!

TVKuma: Good BOY, Taka! I never knew monkey's could be so clever!

Taka: Monkeys?!

Celeste: So, what you are saying is we should board the elevator, yes?

TVKuma: That's right!

Hajime: Then let's go.

(As we all stepped into the elevator, so many of us looked scared and nervous, whereas others looked determined. The only ones showing no emotion were Zain and Kyoko. They were both very mysterious…)

(We got out of the elevator, and what we saw was a bunch of wooden trial witness stands, and each one had a name written on it.)

(Monokuma popped up out of NOWHERE.)

Monokuma: Welcome to my beautiful Trial Room, everyone!

Nekomaru: This looks nothing like a Trial ROOM!

Monokuma: Don't SHIT yourself over it! Puhuhuhu ~

Byakuya: Enough. Start this already.

(Here we go. The battle between Hope and Despair. What will happen? Will the blackened be found out? Find out in the Class Trial!)


	9. Rock, Rolls, and Rumbling: Class Trial 1

Danganronpa v4: Class Trial (Chapter 01)

(Before we all begin, I should look at all of my evidence.)

Bullets:

Ø End of Drum

Ø Nekomaru's Account

Ø Kazuichi's Account

Ø Zain's Autopsy

Ø State of Backstage Room

Ø Blood on main Drum

~ Class Trial, BEGIN! ~

Monokuma: Hello everyone, and welcome to your first Class Trial! These are the *rules* of the Class Trial!

Monokuma: Let's begin with a simple explanation of the Class Trial!

Monokuma: So, your votes will determine the results!

Monokuma: If you can figure out "whodunit", then only they will receive punishment, but, if you pick the wrong one…

Monokuma: I'll punish the student with the majority vote, and you and the blackened will continue with your killing School Campout.

Monokuma: That's all! Puhuhuhu ~

Byakuya Togami: The subject we will address first is the murder weapon.

Sakura Ogami: Since when did *you* become in charge?

Hajime Hinata: That's irrelevant for now, he raises a good point… What *was* the murder weapon?

Monokuma: Let's find out in a debate!

-Nonstop Debate #1-

Aoi Asahina: So, when you guys looked inside the concert room, what did you find?

Peko Pekoyama: When we found the body, we found [no weapon.]

.

-/- Counter! -/-

Mishukaru Jungan: I don't think that's true, Peko.

Sakura Ogami: Hm? What *did* you find then?

Zain Alexander: We found something covered in blood, right Ms. Jungan?

(Hmmm… something covered in blood… That would have to be…!)  
Mishukaru Jungan: You mean the drumstick, right?

Kyoko Kirigiri: Yes, I saw that too…

Sonia Nevermind: Are you *sure* that that is the murder weapon?

Mishukaru Jungan: I… think son?

!? REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN – Byakuya Togami !?

Byakuya Togami: You think so is not good enough!

Mishukaru Jungan: What does that mean?

In Rebuttal Showdown's you will have to pick one choice over the other, which will take you to another place.

Byakuya Togami: When will you finally understand?

Byakuya Togami: You silly girl, you need to learn…

Byakuya Togami: That Your Reasoning Is Out Of Place!

Byakuya Togami: If you thought that that drumstick was the murder weapon, do you have any evidence which could prove me wrong in saying that…

The murder weapon was not in the Backstage!

Bullets:

Ø State of Backstage Room

Ø Blood on main Drum

Byakuya Togami: If you have seen, there are many sharp sticks outside.

Byakuya Togami: Which could have been used…

Byakuya Togami: To kill Ibuki!

Byakuya Togami: That alone makes it [impossible that the weapon was in the Backstage Area!]

"No, That's Wrong!"


	10. Rock, Rolls, and Rumbling: Trial 11

Danganronpa v4: Trial Phase 02

Mishukaru Jungan: If Ibuki was stabbed to death by sticks, then where is the stab marks?

Byakuya Togami: …

Hiyoko Saionji: And this weirdo thinks he has logic! Hahahahahaha!

Mahiru Koizumi: OK, so she was killed in the Backstage… But with *what*?

Mishukaru Jungan: This!

*She pulls out the bloody end of the drum*  
Hiyoko Saionji: What's that? I bet that's not Ibuki's blood!

Mishukaru Jungan: I can assure you it is.

Mahiru Koizumi: OK, so we've got that part down, but *how* did they use it?

Celeste: Is it not obvious? *This* is what they bludgeoned Ibuki to death with, is it not?

Kyoko Kirigiri: Yes, I think that's the right answer…

Hajime Hinata: OK, now that we have the weapon sorted out, what subject do we move onto next?

Mukuro Ikusaba: I think we should talk about alibis. So, let's begin with the boys.

/./ Debate #2 /./

Celeste: Did they not all go to the bathrooms?

Hajime Hinata: No, that's wrong! I was the only guy who didn't go in.

Zain Alexander: No, I didn't go in either…

Aoi Asahina: That's just confusing… That means all of the guys have alibis!

"No, that's wrong!"

/./BREAK!/./

Mishukaru Jungan: Not all of the guys… Right Kazuichi?

Kazuichi Soda: I have an alibi!

Mishukaru Jungan: And you also have a witness account, right?

Kazuichi Soda: Hmmm… M-Maybe..?

(Is he seriously *that* scared of Nekomaru?)

Sonia Nevermind: Kazuichi, I demand you tell us!

Kazuichi Soda: O-Ok, Miss Sonia!

Kazuichi: Well, I kinda… Saw Nekomaru go into the bushes near the toilet's with a mysterious girl…

Nekomaru Nidai: No I didn't I bet there are no girl's here who can agree with you, as *I* didn't take ANYONE!

(Hmmmm… I bet there *is* one person who would be able to testify to that…)

#Select Someone!#

Ibuki Mioda's picture.

#Correct!#

Mishukaru Jungan: There are no girls *here* who can testify to that, but that's because they're not here!

Leon Kuwata: Come again?

Mishukaru Jungan: Well, the person Nekomaru dragged away…

Mishukaru Jungan: Was Ibuki!

Mahiru Koizumi: WHAAAAAAAAAT?!

Zain Alexander: That's a very cute idea, but where's your evidence?

Monokuma: This is going soooooo slowly… Nekomaru took Ibuki, OK, Mr. Britain?

Zain Alexander: OK, Mr. B&W.

Monokuma: Mr. Black and White? Ohhhh..!

Hiyoko Saionji: Does that mean that big gorilla killed my Ibuki?

Nekomaru Nidai: N-No I didn-t!

Celeste: One second before we draw conclusions…

Celeste: What about the girls alibi's?

Aoi Asahina: OK, so most of us went to the toilets, but they're on a completely separate side of the Main Hall!

Sonia Nevermind: Then that begs the question of *why* Ibuki went over to the men's toilets instead…

Peko Pekoyama: Because… Ibuki, Mahiru, Leon and I felt bad for the two who got executed…

Peko Pekoyama: So, we found a clearing and made two RIP signs there to respect Akane and Mondo…

Mahiru Koizumi: Ibuki felt really bad for them and visited them every hour…

Byakuya Togami: Then that must mean Nekomaru got hold of that information, and used it to get Ibuki.

Gundham Tanaka: He could've *EASILY* carried her!

Leon Kuwata: What a sick fuck! We should execute him now!

Mukuro Ikusaba: I completely agree.

Nekomaru Nidai: No, no! I promise I didn't do it!

Sakura Ogami: You're dead to me.

Mahiru Koizumi: Monokuma, let's vote!

Monokuma: Did I hear vote? Upupupupupu! ~

Leon Kuwata: Let's just kill this fuck already!

Nekomaru Nidai: N-Noo! It wasn't me!

Monokuma: OK, just press the face of who you think the blackened is… Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? Upupupupu! ~

(Suddenly a screen appeared in front of us. It had 21 faces in, but Mondo's, Ibuki's and Akane's were all a reddish colour, leaving 17 of us to be picked.)

(We are supposed to touch the face of whoever we think the "blackened" is. I tapped Nekomaru's face, and it lit up.)

Monokuma: Looks like you've all cast your votes… OK…

(A screen showed up and had the people who had been voted's faces on…

X16 X01

And that's what came up. Nekomaru had voted for me, and the rest of us had voted for him…)

Nekomaru Nidai: NononononononoNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Byakuya Togami: That's what you get for thinking you can participate in a game like this and win, hehe.

Monokuma: OK, This trial has ended! Let me tell you the results!

~ ~ Class Trial ~ ~ END ~ ~


	11. Rock, Rolls, and Rumbling: Post-Trial

Post-Trial Wrap-Up ll Rock, Rolls, and Rumbling

Kyoko: So, it was you who killed Ibuki, Nekomaru. Why?

Nekomaru: I wanted to get back to my team!

Celeste: Your "team"? We *were* your new team until you betrayed us. Your old team are probably enjoying time without you. Hmmmhmm!

Leon: Anyone would enjoy time without you, FUCKWIT!

Hajime: Leon, that's quite enough… Nekomaru only did it because he was missing people.

Sonia: That may be the reason… But I am missing Ibuki!

(That's right… Nekomaru killed Ibuki… For his own sake. Nothing else, he just wanted to see the people he loved. But Sonia was Ibuki's friend, as were many others here, and for him to go and do that is unacceptable.)

Hiyoko: It's not like he has anyone who loves him though.

Zain: I see. Nekomaru, you've lost all respect, but… I understand how you feel.

(Huh?)

Zain: I've lost a lot of people I love too, and I've killed for them, therefore giving me my talent. As I have said, you have lost all respect from me. Goodbye.

Monokuma: *pant pant*That was enough Jibber-Jabber to last me my life!

Monokuma: Anyway, it's PUNISHMENT TIIIME!

Aoi: Wh-Are you gonna kill them like you killed Akane and Mondo?

Monokuma: Of course! ~

Nekomaru: Nonononono! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got, it's PUNISHMENT TIIIME!

-Nekomaru's Execution—

*A chain grabbed Nekomaru round the neck, and quickly dragged him away as he was reaching to the students. He got dragged behind a door and then it closed. A screen came out of the ceiling, then it came up with a place that looked like a boxing ring. Nekomaru was dropped out of nowhere on it. A Monokuma blew a whistle and a human-sized bear was standing with two legs staring at Nekomaru. It was the same colour and looked like Monokuma. It ran at Nekomaru and Nekomaru punched it away. After that, the Monokuma wrestler whistled, and a pink bunny (Monomi) and a black bear who looked like Monokuma (Kurokuma) ju[O1] mped into the ring. As that happened, tons of small Monokuma's flooded onto the ring, making Nekomaru's body unable to see. After that, they all ran off, their claws bloody… Nekomaru's corpse had been decapitated and all you could see were ripped clothes. The wrestlers were dead too, and even worse, Monokuma took off the suits, and it was Akane, Mondo, and Ibuki's corpses.

-Nekomaru's Execution—

Kazuichi: A-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(What… was that?!)

Hajime: ARRRGH!

Hajime: Monokuma… Wh-Why?!

Monokuma: Why what?

Hajime: Why… Are you making us do this?

Monokuma: Simple. For despair. I want you, and everyone else in the world to feel it.

Sakura: The… Rest of the World?

Monokuma: Ah-hahahahahha! Of course! I'm making you kill each other so that this world's precious "Ultimate's" are making everyone lose hope instead of bring it!

Aoi: But that's terrible..!

Monokuma: Do you really think I *care*, Miss Asahina?!

Celeste: Of course he does not. And he is not the only one.

Zain: What are you talking about, Ms. Ludenberg?

Byakuya: She means that some people don't care. Did your faulty ears not hear?

Zain: …

(He was gripping his hand, like he was about to punch Byakuya but didn't want to…)

Monokuma: OK, I'm out, I need'ta plan you guys' next motive! Also, you really should check behind the concert bar! Goooodbye!

(With that small clue, Monokuma left us…)

Byakuya: Well, I'm not going to waste my time socialising with the likes of all of you. Goodbye.

Mahiru: Yeah, I'm leaving too, but it doesn't mean I hate you like Byakuya does!

(Everyone slowly started filing in and out of the courtroom…)

And… That was it for Nekomaru and Ibuki's case…

Goodbye, Ibuki. Goodbye, Nekomaru.)


	12. Rock, Rolls, and Rumbling Survivors

Copy and Paste this to see the surviving students:

document/d/1fdTbigVEMnSj6TpOz36VqmLxafzminMsGL35MzloyjQ/edit?usp=sharing


	13. Afterlife Theater Episode 01

Afterlife Theater – Rock, Rolls and Rumbling.

*This is like an extra part. It will most likely be for comic relief due to the emotion in the Killing Game, and will feature every deceased character so far.*

*There is lots of seats like a cinema, and they're all looking at the remaining people.*

*Zain shows up*

Mondo – Who is he? What the fuck did we miss?

Ibuki – Yeahh! He's fit, though! I wanna play with *his* guitar!

Nekomaru – His name is Zain, and he's the Ultimate Assassin. He's so serious. Like, SERIOUSLY, HE NEEDS TO CALM HIS SHIIIIT!

Akane – He looks evil. Like damn, what a Talent to have.

Ibuki – I KNOW right?! But he looks so good! I would assassinate him anyday!

*The screen turned off*

DEDKuma - Heyyy guys! Having fun? I would, haha! I bet you guys can't wait to get more company! Puhuhu~!

Cya!


	14. Playing, Punches and Grudges: Daily Life

Danganronpa v4 – Chapter 2: Playing, Punches And Grudges

(It's the day after Nekomaru's trial… I've just woken up, and I better go see where everyone else is. They'll probably all be at the picnic tables outside the concert hall.)

*She walks outside of her cabin to see Peko standing there staring at Ibuki's cabin*

Me: Are you OK, Peko?

Peko: Yes. It is just that Nekomaru and Ibuki have sacrificed themselves for this bear. We *will* overthrow him one day, and that is my promise.

Me: Yeah, we'll all do it together, so long as we stay friends! I'm sure of it!

Peko: As am I. Now, I am going to meet everyone for breakfast. Goodbye for now.

Me: Bye!

(I walked to the picnic area to see all of us there.)

Hajime: Good morning, Mishukaru.

Aoi: Heya! Mornin'!

(Everyone exchanged greetings, but Byakuya was the one who broke the subject that we were all trying to avoid.)

Byakuya: So, do you think there will be another murder?

Aoi: Don't speak like that! If you keep speaking like that at this rate, there will be, and *YOU'LL* be the victim!

Sakura: Hina… Calm yourself.

Hiyoko: Oh dear. Big boobs is getting on her high horse, or knowing how slutty she looks, more like her high dildo!

Peko: That's enough. Don't speak like that.

Celeste: Byakuya has a point, though. Is it not possible that another murder will happen given the current situation?

Mukuro: I think not. I mean, it's not like the blackened can leave, right?

Sonia: No, I think Monokuma means to imprison us here until there is one of us left.

Aoi: Uh-!

Leon: Didn't Monokuma say something about a new island, too?

Kazuichi: Yeah, let's go explore it!

(I'd quite like to explore it too!)

Mahiru: Well? What're we waiting for? Let's go!

Zain: Hold it. One second.

Zain: I think we should explore it in groups so no… Inconveniences happen…

Me: I agree.

Gundham: I willingly third your choice.

Me: OK, but who will pick the groups?

Hiyoko: Me, of co-

Zain: I'd quite like to go with Aoi.

Sakura: I'll join you.

Aoi: I guess it's OK as long as I'm with Sakura… But don't do any assassin things to me, OK?!

Zain: I promise you, I won't.

Celeste: Well then. Who will pick now?

Hiyoko: I wan-

Byakuya: Celeste, you look like one of the few who has logic here. Let's go, and you Mishukaru.

(Really?! *These* guys? They're both so rude and horrible.)

Celeste: We do not have all day, so if you do not mind, scoot.

Me: O-Ok…

(We walked behind the concert hall, leaving the others and walking in a dusty trail to the new "area".)

-Main Path—

This place has a totally different atmosphere from the main Island. The trees cover it a small part less and there is no sky, just white.

There are buildings on each side of the cemented path, but they are not very tall. They all have a label on them saying something.

-Main Path—

(I should go inside some of those buildings later.)

Byakuya: I say we should go to the Playing Park.

Celeste: What? That is out of character for someone like you. Are you OK?

Byakuya: I'm fine. Now move.

Me: But weren't you the one who said we should all investigate together?

Byakuya: Of course. Celeste just thinks that she is on my level, and I don't like having her around where I am. Get out of my sight. Mishukaru, come with me.

Celeste: Sorry. I will not act like this again.

(With that, Byakuya grabbed my wrist and started taking me to the Play Park. I looked back and Celeste looked like nothing had happened. It must be that girl's Pokerface…)

-Play Park—

There were a few swings and a zipwire, they all looked brand new. There was also a roundabout.

-Play Park—

(Oh? Who's that? Zain, Hina, and Sakura!)

*They walked up to the trio*

Sakura: Good morning, both of you.

Byakuya: Why are we over here, pest?

(Byakuya was looking at me…)

Me: It's nice to s-

Byakuya: No. We said good morning when we all met up there.

Aoi: Hey! Shutup! She was just trying to be nice!

Byakuya: Stop talking, pest.

*WHACK*

(Aoi slapped Byakuya with such force his glasses fell off and he fell over.)

Zain: Calm down, Miss Asahina. Don't pay any attention to him. He's only here to wind you up so that you will kill someone in his "game".

Zain: Anyway, Miss Jungan. What are you here for?

Me: I-I just came here to say good morning…

Aoi: Oh! Hi then! Would you like to join us in our investigation around the area?

(Hina's kind smile returned and she waved. Sakura and Zain were smiling.)

Me: Sure!

(I just couldn't refuse an offer from two nice people! But… That Zain. He's very mysterious…)

Sakura: I've found nothing interesting here.

Zain: I've found something quite curious.

Me: What is it?

Zain: I'd like to know where that Zipwire leads to…

Aoi: Well, why don't we try it?! I'll go first!

Zain: Ladies first, which one of you would like to go?

Sakura: I'll tailend behind everyone so that if anyone falls I can catch them.

Me: OK, then, that means, I'll go second.

Aoi: OK, Leeet's GO!

(We all scrambled up the ladder, and Aoi went on the mssive zipwire in the air first. She was swinging, swinging, swinging. She jumped onto the roof of somewhere with an open door.)

Aoi: *Shouts* It's fine! Come one Mishukaru!

Me: I… Guess I gotta do it!

(I ran next to the zipwire that Aoi had pushed back and leaped onto it. It was such a thrilling ride!)

Me: *Jump* Phew, that was actually quite fun.

Aoi: Heh, I know right! Now we just gotta wait for the others!

(After she said that, Zain and Sakura both swooped in, and we all looked into the door.)

Sakura: That door seems to have a ladder.

Aoi: Yeah, we should go explore it!  
Zain: That would be clever…

Me: Judging by what the door on the main path said about this room, this is the "Tool Room".

Zain: I never would of guessed.

Aoi: Hey, there's no need to be mean!

Sakura: Why don't we all just climb down that ladder… After all, we can't stand on this roof all day…

Me: Good idea!

(After I said that, one by one, we all climbed into the tool shed.)

Aoi: Ahhhh!

Zain: What's wrong, Miss Asahina?! Are you OK?!

Aoi: G-Get out, Zain!

Zain: Why me?!  
Aoi: Because you're an Ultimate Assassin! Look how many weapons are in here that you could use! GET OUTTTTT!

Sakura: I'll give you a room report after we've checked here, Zain.

(Aoi looked petrified as Zain went over to the door.)

*He twisted the handle but the door didn't open*

Zain: Wh-What?!

Aoi: WHAT?! IS IT STUCK?!

Sakura: I believe it *is* stuck.

(Monokuma popped up out of nowhere.)

Monokuma: WhWh?!

Zain: Why are you here?

Monokuma: Someone said something was stuck. I was making sure nothing dirty was going on!

Me: Urgh!

Monokuma: Something dirty obviously *isn't* going on, so wazzwrong?

Sakura: Well, that door seems to not move.

Monokuma: OK, well… I have *NO* idea!

Zain: Don't lie to us.

Monokuma: I'm NOT! When I looked into my surveillance cameras, nothing or nobody was inside or outside of there! Honestly, I was just about to go onto the Monitor to display the motive, but I guess I'll have to sort this out first… Geez.

Aoi: …How *are* we going to sort this out?

Me: Maybe we should try to knock the door down?

Monokuma: What did you just sayyyy?

Me: I asked if we were going to knock the door down!

Monokuma: NO!

Me: Uh? What is it?!

Monokuma: Such audacity! That is something I just can't forgive!

(Don't…Tell…Me…That…I'm…About…To…Get…PUNISHED?!)

Monokuma: That… type of language makes me need to add this new rule! Grrr!

*New Rule added to E-Handbook*

"No students may knock doors down. Ever."

Zain: Do you really think we're bothered?

Monokuma: Duh! It's not like you can get out of here unless you go to that ladder and jump down. That means you could dieeee~! Puhuhuhuhu!~

Aoi: Ah!  
Me: We're not afraid!

Monokuma: OK, then! Goooodbye!

(With that, Monokuma disappeared like he normally does, leaving us four with an obvious idea of what to do.)

Aoi: Let's get going, then.

Me: Wait, what? Why don't we look at what's in here first?

Sakura: Yes, that's a good idea.

(We all checked the room, but only found a few workshop tools and a crate that only a pocket knife could open, according to Zain.)  
Aoi: Hey, Zain, you better abandon all of your creepy assassin weapons, because if something happens, you'll be the obvious suspect!

Zain: Yeah, you're right.

*He left all of his knives and other weapons in another empty crate, but there was no lid to put on it*

Me: OK, guys, let's go now.

Sakura: Yes.

(We all climbed up the ladder, and took the plunge of the jump onto the path.)

Aoi: Phew! What now?

*DING DONG DING DONG*

TVKuma: Good day, scouts! Please could you all come to the "Dead" End to see me for something *very* special!

*Bzzzt*

Sakura: I think we all know what this is for…

Zain: The motive.

(Hiyoko walked out of the store, crying.)

Aoi: Hey, Hiyoko, what's wrong?!

Hiyoko: I-It was only some sweets weren't there! D-Don't judge me!

(With that, she ran off to the "Dead" End.)

Sakura: I guess we better go, too…

*They all walked to the "Dead" End*

-"Dead" End—

There were pictures on billboards of people…

1 – A girl with purple hair who looked like she was sitting in a shower who had a kitchen knife stuck inside her chest.

2 – There was another girl who was suspended inside some changing rooms

3 – There was a fat boy who was dead in a room full of hammers.

And many more.

All of the life here had gone away, and it just looked like a desert.

-"Dead" End—

(Everyone was here to see the disturbing images laid out before us…)  
Monokuma: Welcome, rabies and gentlegerms, to my death ceremony! Ah-hahahaha!

Leon: Your "death" ceremony?

Monokuma: Yes! These are all of my victims from other things during a very sad and lonely event! Puhuhuhu~!  
Aoi: V-Victims?

Monokuma: Come on, now! Don't be silly! You guys need to bring hope! It's the only thing you've got!

Byakuya:… Why are we here?

Monokuma: For your motive, of course!

Byakuya: Hmph. I see, so the game begins again. Interesting.

Peko: And what is this… "motive"?

Monokuma: Basically… If nobody dies in **12 hours** , every single on of you's talent will be taken away! Ah-hahahahaha!

Aoi: Ah! But, look at all of my swimming records! Not like I would kill anyone to get them back though!

Celeste: Hmmm, if all of my money went, that would not be good…

Zain: You wouldn't kill for it, right?

Celeste: Do not try to manipulate me.

Kiyotaka: Of course! NOBODY WILL KILL EACH OTHER WHEN I'M HERE!

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu!~ You'd be surprised!

Monokuma: Goodbye!

(…He left again.)

*DING DONG DING DONG*

TVKuma: It is now 10PM! From here on, everything will be locked (including gates), but since I know you're all over there, I'll give you five minutes until you're all trapped!

*Bzzzt*

Mukuro: I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep. Goodnight.

Aoi: Yeah, me too.

(Everyone eventually left… apart from one person.)

Me: Hey, Kyoko, are you alright?

Kyoko: Yes. I'm just gonna look for some more clues about our location, or just the place in general. I'll find somewhere to sleep. Goodnight.

Me: Ummm… Night?

(I walked back to my cabin after that.)

*Inside cabin*

Me: Gee, Kyoko is quite strange, but I guess she's just trying to help…

*She slowly fell asleep*

*DING DONG DING DONG*

It is now 7AM, meaning Nighttime is officialy over! Have a great day, scouts, and rise and shine!

*Bzzzt*

(I better go to the picnic area…)

Me: Morning guys!

Peko: Hello.

Zain: Salutations, Ms Jungan.

Aoi: Haii!

(We just chatted about nothing in general whilst eating, and so after that people just hung out in places.)

Who would you like to spend Free Time with first?

Aoi

Byakuya

Sonia

Leon

Mahiru

Kyoko


	15. Free Time Zain Alexander

Free Time – Zain Alexander

(I walked out of the main cabin, and walked to the second area to see Zain lurking inside the store. I walked in.)

Me: Zain? What are you doing? It doesn't look like you're getting anything.

Zain: Oh no, I just decided that some dust would look nice to eat. What do you think I'm doing down here on the ground?

Me: I don't know. What *are* you doing?

Zain: Well, I believe there is a spy in our ranks. A traitor, you could say.

Me: Why would someone be doing that?!

Zain: Because Monokuma wants to keep his "game" going. Since that room has a massive red "X" on the door, and the door is locked.

Me: So what you're saying is that this "traitor" may be in there?

Zain: Yes.

Me: Do you think we should just wait h-

Zain: Of course. As an assassin, your target is someone you need to follow.

Me: But couldn't they've left already?

Zain: Maybe. Or maybe they could've just arrived.

Me: What are you implying?

Zain: Maybe… You could be the traitor. Isn't that a possibility?

(What?! Zain could be the traitor too!)

Me: That is, but who's to say *you're* not the traitor?!

Zain: I see your logic. But wh-

*BING BONG BING BONG*

TVKUMA:

A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the Class Trial will begin!

*Bzzzt*

Zain: …

Me: …

Zain: …

(I decided that I had to break the silence.)  
Me: This is terrible, but we have to uncover the killer. I'm going to investigate. People are running out from the Tool Shed so I guess it must be there. Bye, Zain.

Zain: I'll investigate too. Goodbye, Ms Jungan.


	16. Mahiru Koizumi Free Time

Free Time – Mahiru Koizumi

(Mahiru was just hanging out at the Concert Area.)

Me: Hey, Mahiru! No Hiyoko today?

Mahiru: Nah, she went back to her cabin to sleep.

Me: Can I ask your opinion on someone?

Mahiru: Shoot.

Me: What do you think of Zain?

Mahiru: Zain? ZAIN?! Uhhh, THAT ASSASSIN GUY IS TOTALLY SO ANNOYING WITH ALL OF HIS FAKE "LOGICAL" CONCLUSIONS! ALL HE DOES IS JUST CHAT SHIT, AND I WOULD LOVE TO TAKE AN EMBARRASING PICTURE OF HIM AND SHOW EVERYONE, BUT NOOO, HE'S PROBABLY KILLED SOMEONE RIGHT NOW!

*BING BONG BING BONG*

TVKuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the Class Trial will being!

*Bzzt*

Mahiru: I-I can't believe someone's died again! Well, I know who the killer is anyway! Zain! Hmph. Have fun in your investigation. Sorry to go all out on you!

(She looked really embarrassed and walked back to her cabin like nothing had happened…)


	17. Sonia Nevermind Free Time

Free Time – Sonia Nevermind

(I walked over to the restaurant where Sonia was inside, looking like she was about to eat her lunch. I walked in and asked if we could eat some together!)

Sonia: Of course! I have always wanted a "Lunch Buddy!"

Sonia: From now on, we will have as much fun as the character Getskune Karunai does when he's murdering people! Oh, he is one of my "totes fave" serial killers!

Me: Yeah…

(I decided not to ask about Serial Killers for the moment, but talk about something else that was pressing on my mind…)

Me: Hey, Sonia, do you think Zain's that bad?

Sonia: Zain Alexander? I do not think he is evil, and he has been kind so far. I do not think he will attempt to do anything here. For now, at least, he is a kind person.

Me: Yeah, but don't you think he could have something to do with Monokuma, what with him just coming up out of the blue after someone got murdered and all that.

Sonia: He said something about "sleeping".

Me: Yeah, but-

Sonia: I would never dream of sleeping! I'd rather be revising languages! You see, to become Queen in my kingdom, you have to know 40 languages!

(Wow, she seemed keen to change the subject…)

Sonia: But my "fave" language is Japanese! I just love learning about how people favour each other in Serial Killing competitions!

Me: …Ok, then…

Sonia: Let us go eat our second course!

*BING BONG BING BONG*

TVKuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the Class Trial will begin!

*Bzzzt*

Sonia: S-Someone has died? Another killing?

Me: N-No…

Sonia: This cannot be! Th-This is!

Me: Terrible… I wonder who it is…

Sonia: At least I know it is not you, my "Lunch Buddy"! I wonder where they died, not that I am excited to investigate, though…

Me: Me too, let's try to find it together…

(Eventually we came to the crime scene…)

(The Tool Shed.)


	18. Byakuya Togami Free Time

Free Time – Byakuya Togami

(Maybe… I should try talking to Byakuya? He's in his cabin…)

*Knock Knock*

Byakuya: What is it?

Me: I was just wondering if we could spend some time together.

Byakuya: No. Go away. I want to stay here and read.

*BING BONG BING BONG*

TVKuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the Class Trial will begin!

*Bzzt*

Byakuya: Ugh, I guess I need to investigate now. Goodbye.


	19. Free Time Kyoko Kirigiri

Free Time – Kyoko Kirigiri

(I was curious about Kyoko, and in a way wanted to check up on her. I found her in the "Dead End".)

Me: Hey, Kyoko.

Kyoko: Good afternoon.

Me: What are you up to?

Kyoko: Nothing.

Me: Doesn't look like it…

Kyoko: OK, then, I'll tell you, but only you, so listen closely.

Me: Sure.

(This sounds important...)

Kyoko: I think Monokuma is hiding a fact from us.

Me: A fact?

Kyoko: He said that these victims were from past "Games" he had created, but what do you think they were?

Me: The games? I don't know, they look like students.

Kyoko: Exactly. I think that they might've belonged to Hope's Peak Academy, just like we did.

Me: Why's that? Maybe something else happened, like Monokuma did something?

Kyoko: Maybe. But, I'm going to say it here and now, I don't think that Monokuma is telling us the whole truth. Also, about what I said, It's just an assumption, so I wouldn't tell any of the others yet.

Me: Of course! You're the one here who's told me, why woul-

*BING BONG BING BONG*

TVKuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the Class Trial will begin!

*Bzzt*

Kyoko: Well, I'm off to investigate the body. Goodbye.

(Without any emotion, Kyoko strolled past me to the Main Path. Wow…)


	20. Free Time Leon Kuwata

Free Time – Leon Kuwata

(Leon seems to be skimming rocks in the forest on a river. I wanna try that!)

Me: 'Sup, Leon?

Leon: 'Sup? Nothing much for me, just skimming rocks…

Me: Niice, let's have a go!

(I skimmed a rock as far as I could, but to no extent was it anywhere near Leon's…)

Leon: Nice try, man!

Me: Yeah, why don't we play this some more, have a little competition?!

Leon: Suure!

Leon: I bet I'll beat'cha though!

*BING BONG BING BONG*

TVKuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the Class Trial will begin!

*Bzzzt*

Leon: N-nononono! This is bullshit!

Me: Come on, we gotta go investigate!

Leon: Nah, I think I'll just skim rocks here to calm down to be honest…


	21. Playing, Punches and Grudges: Deadly Lf

Playing, Punches and Grudges – Deadly Life

(After I was… In the middle of hanging out with my friend and the body discovery announcement played, Sakura came to where we were and told us where the murder place was…)

Sakura: Come quickly! To the Tool Shed!

(Then she ran off…)

Me: Well, I guess I better go investigate… Bye…

(I ran to the Tool Shed as quickly as possible.)

(And I found…

A-And I f-found…)

Zain: Hina!

(Hina… Her body was slumped over, and she had one of Zain's assassin knives in her back…)

Zain: Hina! Wh-Who would do this to you?!

Sakura: Hina… Y-You're not just hurt… But you're… dead.

Sakura: Damn! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT WOULD DO THIS?! I WOULD LIKE TO SEE THEM ROT IN HELL!

(Everyone turned up after Sakura's scream apart from Mahiru…)

Hajime: What happened?

Sonia: Huh? Wh- Not this AGAIN?

Peko: I am afraid so. It has happened again.

Zain: …This…Just…

Celeste: Is some news. It will help us continue our lives knowing that this will not happen again. In some kind of essence, it is wonderful news!

Sakura: …What… Did you just say?!

Celeste: Ah, yes. Friendship. It is strong people like you's downfall. That is why we must have all of us here.

Leon: Celeste, just stop!

(Sakura was running at Celeste, about to punch her, but Hajime stopped her just in time…)

Hajime: *shouting* Sakura! Stop! Would Hina like this?!

(Sakura stopped dead in her tracks.)

Hajime: Stop, OK?!

*Poof*

Monokuma: Goooood afternoon, all, and isn't it just great! Well, I wil- Wait what?!

Peko: What is it?

Monokuma: Where's Mahiru?

Hiyoko: Well, dumbass, they're proabably not coming, as you said we could do whatever we liked. Geeeeeeez.

Monokuma: *Pant* Oh… Yeah…

Monokuma: So where is Mahiru?

Byakuya: I don't know, go find her. We don't need you.

Monokuma: Are you suuuuure?

Byakuya: Huh?

Monokuma: I'm sure I have something to present. But if you don't want it, then that's fine. Ah-hahahahahaha!

Me: Is it the Monokuma File?

Monokuma: Indeed it is! I present to you…

Monokuma: The Monokuma File!

Sakura: …You want me to investigate my best friend's DEATH?!

Byakuya: If you're going to be all feelsy, guard the crime scene for us then.

Hiyoko: But what if she's the killer?

Zain: Then I'll guard the scene too.

Hiyoko: But what if he'-

Sakura: One of us will catch the other out, it's fine.

Kiyotaka: I think we should all go to the toilet to make sure that we're prepped for the Investigation!  
Monokuma: Ahh, yes! You may begin your investigation! Puhuhuhu~


	22. Playing, Punches and Grudges: Invest

Playing, Punches and Grudges – Investigation

(OK, so now that I know who's dead, although I don't like it, I can get on with my investigation…)

Hajime: First thing we should do is read Hina's Monokuma File.

Me: Yeah, I agree.

~~ Monokuma File #2~~

Aoi Asahina:

Aoi Asahina's cause of death is "unknown."

Her time of death was 3:00AM this morning. Not much else is known about her death.

~~Monokuma File #2~~

Peko: Wow. They gave us next to nothing there…

Hiyoko: Yeah, yeah, we all know who killed her, though.

Sakura: Huh?! Wh-Who?!

Hiyoko: Isn't it obvious? It was Zain!

Zain: Me?!  
Sonia: Why was it Zain?

Hiyoko: Because his knives weren't here, so he came to get them, but Hina was here! Duh?!

Mukuro: That's a good point, but bring it up in the trial. It's no use here.

Peko: I agree. Let's get to work.

Hiyoko: Hmph. Just because you know I'm right, but you love Zain, it doesn't mean you have to get your four-eyes in a twist.

Sonia: Let us just get on with the investigation!

~~ The Crime Scene ~~

Aoi's body looks like it's been lynched in some way, but there is a knife wound in her back and a bloody knife on the floor – One of Zain's assassin knives. Also, when you look closer at Aoi's hair, some of it is wet and some of it (on the other side) looks like it's been burned. Some of the floor has wet patches, but there is nothing in here that can start a fire.

~Lynched added to Truth Bullets~

~Knife Wound added to Truth Bullets~

~Knife On The Floor added to Truth Bullets~

~Wet Hair added to Truth Bullets~  
~Burned Hair added to Truth Bullets~

~Water Floor Patches Added to Truth Bullets~

~~The Crime Scene~~

Sonia: Oh! Mishukaru, do come here!

Me: Why? Is there something you wanted to tell me about?!

Sonia: Oh yes!

~~Sonia's Account~~

That night, at 1AM, Hiyoko needed food and Sonia was a little peckish, so they and Mahiru went out to the restaurant in the second area.

They ate there from 1AM to 3AM. They heard a loud noise around 1:10AM.

~Sonia's Account added to Truth Bullets~

~1:10AM Loud Noise added to Truth Bullets~

~Hiyoko's Alibi added to Truth Bullets~

~Sonia's Alibi added to Truth Bullets~

~Mahiru's Alibi added to Truth Bullets~

~~Sonia's Account~~

(Hmm… I should go and talk to Hiyoko and Mahiru about this… They'll both be in Mahiru's cabin.)

(As I walked to Mahiru's cabin, I saw many people to talk to, but I need their opinions before Hiyoko tells Mahiru about Zain and Peko…)

Hiyoko: What do *you* want?

Mahiru: Hey, Hiyoko, don't be mean, Mishukaru's friend just died…

Me: Uh… Hey. Can I just confirm something with you?

Mahiru: Sure? What is it?

~~Mahiru and Hiyoko's Accounts~~

They went out for the meal with Sonia, but when the loud noise was hear, Hiyoko saw Zain's shadow run along the street, thinking that nobody was there.

Hiyoko: Yeah! That killer guy was running along the street, thinking we couldn't see him! He's obviously a killer!

Me: Oh. Thanks!

~Zain's Street Running added to Truth Bullets~

~~Mahiru and Hiyoko's Accounts~~

(Hmm… What else is there that I can do..? I should talk to Zain about what he was doing last night…)

~~Zain's Account~~

From 10PM until 12:30AM, Zain was practicing his talent – on some trees in the woods. That's all he would say.

~Zain's Story added to Truth Bullets~

~~Zain's Account~~

*DING DONG DING DONG*

TVKuma: Hello, everyone! I'm bored of waiting so…

TVKuma: The Class Trial will begin when you're all here!

*BZZZZT*

Me: It's time… Again.

Kiyotaka: Don't lose hope now! We can do it!  
Hajime: Taka's right…

(…Huh? On the floor… That's a watch! I better take that as some evidence!)

~?'s Watch added to Truth Bullets~

Sakura: Well, if we don't find the right killer, I'll never be able to forgive myself!

Mukuro: Let's solve this then.

Byakuya: I'll lead the way. I'm the boss.

Sonia: …

(As we walked to the elevator in the Monomi house, I though about these people. Who would kill Aoi for their talent? I sure wouldn't… Right?)

~Elevator~

TVKuma: 'Sup, you guys? You looking forward to another Class Trial?!

Zain: No, but we'll have to do it.

Hiyoko: Ha! Zain's scared of getting executed! I even have evidence!

Sonia: Let us not show our evidence until we are in court.

Kazuichi: Y-You all seem so confident… WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!

Leon: Ha, Kazuichi's a pussy! That's why you should pick me, Sonia!

Peko: I am sure Sonia is more focused on the Trial than you.

Mahiru: …Well. I'm sure we'll be able to find the killer. Right, Zain?

Zain: Well, I'm sure the evidence will lead us to a logical conclusion, not a personal one.

Celeste: Do you have something wrong with your brain? All of the evidence points to you, and nobody else.

Byakuya: Exactly. Good luck on staying alive.

Hajime: Hey, everybody calm down!

Zain:…

Kiyotaka: Shouldn't we go in now, or Monokuma will kill us..?

TVKuma: That's right! Get your butts in here, brats! I re-decorated the Trial Room for you… Because… Nekomaru's blood STANK, but the "Muscle-Man Sandwhich" was nice! Puhuhuhu~

Peko: …What?! You eat the executed people?!

TVKuma: Of course! The "Musician Muffin" was nice too!

Zain: …Charming.

Hiyoko: I'm sure the "Assassin Almond-Cake" will taste amazing!

Zain: Oh, yes. The Dancer Dessert from the Brat Bakery would be nice, too.

Hajime: Hey, let's stop making food puns, or we'll all be turned into Student Starters!

Kazuichi: H-He's right… Let's just… KILL THE KILLER!

(We all walked into the elevator, trying to solve the mystery out in our heads, dreading what was going to happen…

All the evidence points to Zain, but I can't quite put my finger on it, but he seems like he was telling the truth…

Or maybe it's just a bluff…)  
(We're gonna find out in the ruthless, deadly, argumentative Class Trial!)


	23. Playing Punches And Grudges: Trial

**Playing, Punches and Grudges – Class Trial**

(All of us were just standing there… in the Courtroom…Staring…)

Monokuma: So, waddya think of my new crib?

Peko Pekoyama: Your new… crib?

Monokuma: Oh, Peko, I forgot you acted like an old lady, sorry!

Monokuma: A new crib is… well, look how I re-decorated this beautiful room!

Zain Alexander: Hey! Don't say things like that, Peko's probably under pressure…

(…Phweesh! Zain just cracked his knuckles, things are heating up here…)

Sonia Nevermind: Wait! Do not lose yourself to Monokuma!

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Yeah! Stay safe unless you think you've killed someone!

Kazuichi Soda: …Uhh, can we just get on with the Trial now, please?!

Monokuma: First, let's take a nice, good look at the Class Trial room!

~~ The Courthouse ~~

It had the stands, which were exactly like last time, like everything else, apart from there was a screen with everyone's faces on, like a broadcast, and it said LIVE! In a corner.

~~ The Courthouse ~~

**CLASS TRIAL – BEGIN!**

Truth Bullets:

Ø Monokuma File #2

Ø Lynched

Ø Knife Wound

Ø Knife On The Floor

Ø Wet Hair

Ø Burned Hair

Ø Water Floor Patches

Ø Sonia's Account

Ø 1:10 AM Loud Noise

Ø Hiyoko's Alibi

Ø Sonia's Alibi

Ø Mahiru's Alibi

Ø Zain's Street Running

Ø Zain's Story

Ø ?'s Watch

Monokuma: Let's begin with a simple explanation of the Class Trial!

Monokuma: So, your votes will determine the results!

Monokuma: If you can figure out "whodunit", then only they will receive punishment, but, if you pick the wrong one…

Monokuma: I'll punish the student with the majority vote, and you and the blackened will continue with your killing School Campout.

Monokuma: That's all! Puhuhuhu ~

Sonia Nevermind: OK, let us thi—

Hiyoko Saionji: I know who did it! All eyes on me or I bop you!

Mukuro Ikusaba: You do? Oh, it's Zain like you said from earlier.

Zain Alexander: Hold it right there. There may be evidence, but we need to groom every perspective of the murder.

Hiyoko Saionji: Zain, we all know that you like to groom kiddies, don't we?

Zain Alexander: If I had to groom children, that would mean having to put up with people like you, and this cape was not made for snot and dribble, even if you're childhood was something of spoilt, as an understatement.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Hey, let's discuss something else!

Celeste: I have to agree, something has been on my mind since it was provided.

Sakura Ogami: And what would that be?

Celeste: It is probably not obvious to your muscular-narrow-mind, but it was the motive.

Me: The… Motive?

Celeste: Of course. Think about it. As the Ultimate Gambler, I rely on my talent for luck and bluffing, so I could be the possible killer. As for someone like Hiyoko, the motive does not affect her, as this is nowhere to be Traditionally Dancing, unless she likes doing it that much in her Free Time.

Kazuichi Soda: Celeste makes a good point, actually.

Celeste: Naturally. Now, why don't we go through the list of possible victims to this motive, creating alibis for the innocent ones.

Sonia Nevermind: We need to take Hina into account, too! She may have been trying to kill someone.

Byakuya Togami: Nobody cares. She's dead.

Sakura Ogami: …DON'T SPEAK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! HINA WILL ALWAYS BE RESTING IN OUR HEARTS, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!

Hajime Hinata: Yeah, Sakura's right.

Celeste: Anyway. The first one, ahead of Monokuma is Kazuichi. What do we think about his talent and motive?

'-NONSTOP DEBATE #1-'

Kazuichi Soda: I-I have no motive for anything! If there's one thing I don't have motive for, it's murder!

Kyoko Kirigiri: Everyone will say that, but being an Ultimate Mechanic, you'd be able to do a lot of things here that could help everyone.

Leon Kuwata: You'd also be able to help someone fix their vehicle, like Sonia!

Celeste: So, Kazuichi has motive then, yes?

\- -!CONSENT!- -

Hajime Hinata: Kazuichi has a motive, but… Where does this get us? The motive wouldn't affect some people, it doesn't mean they can't be the killer.

Celeste: What are you trying to spew here?

Leon Kuwata: One second… Let's only go into the people with talents that could help them hurt people…

Mahiru Koizumi: Yeah, people like *Zain*!

Zain Alexander: You're referring to me being an assassin, correct?

Hiyoko Saionji: Duh~

Sonia Nevermind: But could Mukuro not have a motive? Her talent could involve violence.

Mukuro Ikusaba: Jesus, are you accusing me because of my talent, Princess?

Sakura Ogami: This is ridicoulous. My talent could make me a suspect, but we're going in circles like this…

Monokuma: Well, team up!

Kazuichi Soda: Wh-What? "Team up"?

Me: What do you mean?

Monokuma: Well, you'll see… Puhuhu~

~~What Happened?~~

The students podiums suddenly rose into an order, very suddenly. They split into two sides of students:

-Attackers—

1- Zain Alexander

2-Kiyotaka Ishimaru

3-Sonia Nevermind

4-Sakura Ogami

5-Gundham Tanaka

6-Peko Pekoyama

7-Mahiru Koizumi

8-Hiyoko Saionji

-Defenders—

1-Mishukaru Jungan

2-Celeste

3-Mukuro Ikusaba

4-Leon Kuwata

5-Kazuichi Soda

6-Byakuya Togami

7-Hajime Hinata

8-Kyoko Kirigiri

Monokuma told the the students that they would compete in a "Scrum Debate"; a debate where they would have to debate in teams against the other one to try and clear up a point they've made up.

~~What Happened?~~

:-:-SCRUM DEBATE – BEGIN!-:-:

Sakura Ogami: You cannot lie here, most people's talent's do not possess motive.

-Celeste: What about Zain's and Mukuro's? Their talents will allow them to kill easily.

Zain Alexander: Don't you remember? Hina made me put all of my weapons inside the Tool Shed?

-Mishukaru Jungan: The Tool Shed wasn't locked after we all left for the night! You could've brought your weapons back to the cabins!

Hiyoko Saionji: Yeah! Might of! Where's your evidence?!

-Byakuya Togami: While that's true, where is your evidence that Zain didn't sneak out? You, of all people, apparently saw him running around.

Peko Pekoyama: Mukuro's motive still stands.

-Mukuro Ikusaba: You still carry a sword with you, so we can't be sure who it is. Also, some more evidence needs to be discussed before we come to a conclusion!

::BREAK!::

~~Podiums~~

The podium's returned to their normal position.

~~Podiums~~

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: So, our main suspects are Mukuro and Zain, right?

Kyoko Kirigiri: One second. There's one more person who we should suspect, and there's evidence towards it, right Mishukaru?

(Hmmm… A piece of evidence that could point to someone else doing the crime…)

^Pick Something!^

?'s Watch

^Nice!^

Mishukaru Jungan: Was it… The watch I found on the floor of the crime scene?

Kyoko Kirigiri: That's right.

Celeste: Yes, but I am sure that many people here wear watches.

Byakuya Togami: Do you have any proof of who it is? I, for one, don't need to wear a watch.

Kazuichi Soda: Hey! I've got my—

Kyoko Kirigiri: That's enough. I know who was wearing the watch.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Wh-Huh?! You do?!

Kyoko Kirigiri: Don't act so surprised, Taka. I know it was you.

n NONSTOP DEBATE - - 2 –

Sakura Ogami: Hey, where's your proof that the watch belongs to Taka?

Hajime Hinata: If there's something that needs to be said, then… what is it?

Kyoko Kirigiri: It's simple. Taka used to wear the watch until this morning, when it disappeared.

Sonia Nevermind: What? How could you see that?!

Mukuro Ikusaba: She's a detective, it's what she does.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Wh-What?! But, I d-didn't even have my w-watch last night!

Zain Alexander: And what time would that be?

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: 10 PM, Sir! I always take my watch off when I go to sleep!

*-NO, THAT'S WRONG!-*

Mishukaru Jungan: Taka, I saw you come outside of your cabin last night, and your watch was ticking…

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: U-Ugnh….

Mukuro Ikusaba: I personally think we can say that Taka is the killer.

Celeste: No, one moment.

Celeste: What would Taka's motive be? His talent can not be *that* helpful to him, no?

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: What?! My talent is the best thing that ever happened to me!

Kazuichi Soda: I guess we found our killer then…

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: N-No! I didn't d-do it!

Sonia Nevermind: You have clear motive and reason, I am sorry Taka.

(…I'm unsure about this, but Taka is the most likely candidate…)

Mukuro Ikusaba: Monokuma… I'd like to request a vote…

Monokuma: Ooook~! Puhuhuhu~

Kyoko Kirigiri: Hold it. We can't base this trial's outcome solely based on a *watch*.

Mishukaru Jungan: Yeah! There's more evidence than that which will probably lead to the killer!

Gundham Tanaka: Then that begs the question; what?

(…Some more evidence which could turn this case around… Hmmm…)

-PICK SOMETHING!—

"Singed/Wet Hair"

-YES!—

Mishukaru Jungan: There's still one mystery that we haven't solved yet. And that's the mystery of the wet and singed hair.

Sonia Nevermind: Yes. Why was her hair wet *and* singed?

Mukuro Ikusaba: I'm sure Taka just did that to throw us off.

Zain Alexander: Maybe. But there could be a lot more to it than that.

Byakuya Togami: Yes, I know. But where on earth would we start?

Gundham Tanaka: I would like to start on the subject of how, in the name of Hellsfire, could she of got both elements on her before her death?

(Yeah, that does seem pretty suspicious…)

Leon Kuwata: I don't know, maybe she just, like, had a shower before she died or something.

Sakura Ogami: No, I don't think that that could be the case. Hina only took showers in the mornings, as we worked out from 7 PM – 10 PM every night, unless Monokuma had to announce something.

Kazuichi Soda: Riiight… Maybe there was something at the crime scene that could point to what had cause one of those things to happen?

-SELECT SOMEWHERE!—

Bucket

-I SEE!—

Mishukaru Jungan: Has anybody got an idea what was in that bucket?

Hiyoko Saionji: *I* don't, but Zain will know, 'cos if it is water, it's what he washes with!

Peko Pekoyama: Come on, now is not the time for childish insults.

Hiyoko Saionji: Sorry Mom!

Mahiru Koizumi: Anyway, I know what was in that bucket from when I was getting some tools to make my camera more HD.

Mahiru Koizumi: There was, in fact, water in that bucket, so maybe they dipped her head in the water bucket before she died…?

Mishukaru Jungan: Could that have been…

Mishukaru Jungan: …To clear up something?

Celeste: To clear up something? Would you mind elaborating on that?

(…Hmm, to clear up something?...

1\. Scars

2\. Make-up

3\. Blood)

-BLOOD!—

Kazuichi Soda: T-T-To clear up… BLOOD?!

Byakuya Togami: Although I hate to say it, it sounds reasonable.

Leon Kuwata: As much as I'm sure you're all enjoying this… It still doesn't prove Taka isn't guilty.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: …

Mahiru Koizumi: Well, Taka?

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: …

(His silence created suspense, and above anything, suspicion on him.)

Celeste: Say something Taka, we *are* suspicious of you, after all.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: I-I didn't do it!

Hiyoko Saionji: Come *ON*! Even though you're a nerd, you could do loads better than that!

Kyoko Kirigiri: *sigh* We still need to work out about the singed hair. It could lead to Taka's innocence.

Zain Alexander: …Well, maybe there was something at the crime scene that could set fire to things?

Sakura Ogami: No. While you were looking at the investigating people to make sure that they weren't doing anything bad, I looked around the room after Kyoko told me about the singed hair. There's nothing there that could set fire to anything without the whole room breaking up.

Hajime Hinata: Then that begs the question, does anyone have any *belongings* that could set fire to anything?

Sonia Nevermind: Maybe we should ask Monokuma if we are even allowed belongings here?

Monokuma: No, sir-ee! No personal belongings here, nope nope!

Celeste: Hmmm, they could have got the burn from somewhere else?

Sakura Ogami: No, Hina's body could not have been moved.

Byakuya Togami: Oh, really?

-NONSTOP DEBATE #3—

Byakuya Togami: You seem so sure about that. Tell us in more detail.

Sakura Ogami: Well, it clearly states that Hina was killed at 3 AM.

Sakura Ogami: That means that her body could not have been moved.

**CONSENT**

(Monokuma File #2)

Mishukaru Jungan: Yes. The Monokuma file said that she died at 3 AM. Her body also wouldn't have been able to move because she was lynched.

Kazuichi Soda: This may sound stupid… But I'm gonna say it anyway…

Kazuichi Soda: What if…

Kazuichi Soda: That was the killers hair?

Byakuya Togami: Are you raising the question that the killer is someone with dark hair?

Kazuichi Soda: Yeah! And Taka falls under that, too!  
Monokuma: DING DING DING! As much as I would like you guys to continue your debate, your time is up! Please, cash in your votes!

(…It's that time. The time for us to kill someone again. All I can really see is Taka… But maybe it's someone else?)

**MONOKUMA VOTE**

Celeste – x1 / Zain – x3 / Mukuro – x4 / Kiyotaka – x7

**MONOKUMA VOTE**

(…Taka was crying…)

Monokuma: Kiyotaka Ishimaru got the most votes!

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Nnghh…! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!

Byakuya Togami: Because you killed Ao—

Monokuma: But did he?

Kazuichi Soda: H-Huh?!  
Monokuma: But did he?

Sonia Nevermind: Do you mean Taka did not kill Hina?!

Monokuma: But *did* he? Puhuhuhu~

Monokuma: No he didn't!


	24. My note about V4 Please read!

I'll be making Danganronpa V4 into an actual video game from now on.

PLEASE bear with me, as it'll make the game more exciting, and other things, and I'll tell you the demo trial.

It's on Ace Attorney Online, which you can search on the Internet

Then go to Games

Then search for V4

The real game is not complete, so don't go on that pls, but the Demo is; so feel free to go there! Thanks

~Ozzymodo 3


End file.
